The kitty eyed boy's master
by Moonlace92
Summary: Is falling in love with the enemy's sister considered fratonizing with the enemy? If so, then Ryoma was screwed. I changed it to M for pervy jokes, no sex cause that is awkward to write about. I hope you enjoy. TeeHee. Dakota u.u
1. Chapter 1

The kitty eyed boy's master.

Name: Lucy Atobe

Age: 15

B-day: August 23rd

Height: 5'

Weight: 91 lbs.

Measurements: 28B, 13, 24

Class: 1-3 (In this story the main characters are in high school instead of junior high.)

Family: Mother, Father, older brother- Keigo.

Family status: Youngest, her family is beyond rich.

Background: Lucy is known for causing trouble for her family. Her parents hate her and Keigo only likes her a little bit. Lucy goes to Seigaku and no one knows she is an Atobe.

She always wears a necklace that Keigo got for her when she was eleven.

**Disclaimer: Okay people, I do not own anything in this story except for the story and Lucy. I hope you enjoy, because I didn't enjoy writing it for you, JK. Dakota**

Story Start:

Oh, don't you just love the day when you transfer to a school after getting kicked out and everyone stares at you. Well let me tell you, you're crazy if you do. I had gotten kick out of Hyotei after them seeing my tattoos, who the fuck cares if I have tattoos. My parents do, but that's only because they want me to marry a rich person.

Turns out that my parents actually want me to pick which school I go to. I decided to be a bitch and go to my brother's rival's school. Be ready Seigaku, because here I come.

**Author's Note: Okay, I posted the pictures on , please check them out so you can see what she looks like. I really like people knowing what my characters look like. Yes it is short, but it is just a preview, god! Dakota d-_-b**


	2. You're afraid of what!

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of these peeps except Lucy. Just so you know, the link for the pictures is on my profile page and I tried it and it works, also I did notice all the tiny perverted jokes when I wrote it **

I walk up to the school and notice no one. I check my droid to see if I am late, but it appears I am an hour early. I sigh and walk around. I hear thumps and groans and screams, but the voices are muffled. I follow the noises even though I know I shouldn't, and I can't believe what I saw.

Balls.

Balls were coming at my face.

"KYAAAAH!" I scream as I slam my eyes closed to make the impact lessen.

I wait for a couple minutes and nothing happens, I keep my eyes closed, but stretch my hand out to feel if the ball is suspended in the air. I feel clothes. I trail my hand up and feel a neck, then a face with super soft lips. I keep trailing my hands up and feel cheekbones and then I feel something squishy and wet.

"OW!" Someone cries out.

I snap my eyes open and see my finger in someone's eyes.

"Well, you should have closed your eyes." I say as I fold my arms over my chest.

"What are you talking about? You are the one that basically felt me up!" said the kid with cat eyes.

"If I felt you up I would have felt your penis, but since I didn't I think you are a chic." I say while looking up the 3 inches that separate me from looking into his cat-like eyes.

I notice about eight more guys and an old lady.

"You can't take a girl on in a verbal fight and had to call help huh? It's okay a lot of guys have had to call help to even get close enough to my level to tap it with a ten foot stick." I say with a smirk.

"There is something wrong with you, but you can't see it with that humongous ego in the way. Why don't I cut it down for you in a tennis match?" The kitty eye boy asks.

"No." I say simply.

"Why not?" HE asks.

"I'm afraid of balls." I say.

"Are you serious?" HE asks.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." I say.

"Well, I guess we know you don't have a chance with her eh Ochibi?" A redhead asks.

"Yeah, but that also means you don't have a chance with my sexy body." I say as I motion up and down my body in a way that would make strippers jealous.

All of their jaws drop, even the old lady's.

"Who are you?" A guy with glasses and long-ish brown hair.

"My name is Atobe Lucy." I say.

"I didn't know that Monkey king had a sister." The redhead says.

"You don't know much do you?" I Ask.

The guy with purple eyes smiles at that.

"Why are you smirking giant?" A guy with a bandana asks.

"What about you mamushi?" The giant asks.

"Is that how you act in front of ladies?" I Ask.

They both shut up.

"Well, are you joining the tennis team?" The old lady asks.  
>"Well, yeah, anything to go against the Queen of Misfit Island." I say.<p>

"Who?" The brunette that is always smiling asks.

"Keigo, you know the island of misfits, Hyotei. I thought you guys were supposed to be smart." I say.

"Keigo is a girl?" A guy with box glasses asks shocked.

**Author's Note: I love you all so rate and review or my love will get very iffy. IF you thought people were having sex in the beginning, well I love you more than the rest. Dakota u.u**


	3. Eeeeh, you guys are regulars?

**Dislaimer: I only own the pervy jokes and Lucy also all the things that are not in the original manga/anime.**

"Obviously." I said

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Well, she is always flipping her hair and it is pretty long, plus she has a vagina, and she has no boobs because they turned to muscle, but you should see her in a dress, she goes out every Thursday night to tranny bars trying to get some. It's really sad, because even the trannies don't go for her because she is a girl." I said with a serious tone even though it was complete BS.

The guy with thick rimmed square glasses was sweating from the effort it took to write fast enough to get everything I said. I smirk while watching him almost break his pen. The boy with brown hair and blondish highlights with wire glasses stares at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask him.

"Why are you making things up?" He asks in return.

"How would you know if I was making things up? The only way you would know is if you stare at Keigo's junk, which is non-existent. That means you imagine him with a penis, which makes me think you are gay. Are you gay? If you are I will have to tell Keigo, and you know how he is. Once he hears something everyone else hears it too." I ramble on.

The guy doesn't even blush, but the energetic redhead, black haired boy with two bangs, black haired purple eyed boy, and guy with a green bandana all blush. I think the kid who is a bit taller than me blushed, but I wouldn't know because he pulled his hat down to cover his face.

"I do not look at Atobe like that. Now tell Inui that it was all a lie so he will stop freaking out." The guy says with a cold stare that could only belong to captains.

"Fine, it was a lie, but I don't doubt that you stare at Keigo's dick." I say with a nonchalant wave of my hand.

The guy just turns around and walks away.

"By the way who are you people?" I ask the guy that was now scribbling over everything he had written.

"I am Inui Sadaharu." Inui, the guy with big thick square rimmed glasses.

"I am Momoshiro, but call me Momo." The guy with purple eyes and pointy black hair says.

"I am Kaidoh Kaoru, Fssshhhhh." The guy with the green bandana hisses.

"I am Eiji Kikumaru, nyah!" The energetic redhead shouts.

"I am Oishi." The boy with black hair and weird bangs says.

"Hn." The kid taller than me with a white cap and greenish tinted hair says.

"It is very nice to meet you Hn." I say.

He smirks a little and so do I.

"My name is Shusuke Fuji." The caramel haired boy that is always smiling with his eyes closed says.

"Who was the guy that just walked off?" I ask.

"That was Tezuka Kunimitsu, he is the captain of the boy's tennis team." Oishi says.

"Eeeeh, you guys are the male tennis team's regulars?" I ask.

**Author's Note: Okay sorry it took a while to make, but I couldn't think of what to write. So if you have any ideas just write them in a review or email me at . Thank you for reading, please review. I also want to thank everyone who has added me to their favorite authors, stories, and their alerts. Dakota u.u**


	4. You big meanie Tezuka!

**Disclaimer: Okay, sorry for the wait and as you know I own this story, but not the manga.**

"Get back to practice." Tezuka yelled from somewhere over the rainbow.

"Just ignore him until he comes over here like a big kid, not stay over there like a little baby." I said in a childish tone.

Hn smirked and let out a little snort.

"I think I like you a little better now." Hn said.

"Really? I like you too Hn." I told him.

"My name is Echizen Ryoma, not Hn." Ryoma said.

"Can I still call you Hn?" I asked completely serious.

"… Are you serious?" He asked.

I nod, he just walks away.

Everyone else just laughs at us. I heard loud and angry thumps coming from the left and headed towards us. I look over and see Tezuka. I smile at him and wave while everyone hides behind me.

"Hey Tezuka, did you decide to grow up and join the party again?" I asked him.

"No, now go away. We need to train for nationals." Tezuka says.

"Wait, you guys are regulars?" I asked again.

"Yes, now go away. You are an annoying _little_ spoiled brat that doesn't know when to shut up and your ego is way too big for someone who is afraid of balls!" Tezuka yells at me.

I shrink a little and feel tears coming to my eyes. My lower lip starts to tremble and I start sniffling. I let out a little whimper and a couple tears fall. I raise my wrist up to my eyes and rub them like a cat would.

"Well you know what Tezuka? YOU ARE A BIG MEANIE BUTT!" I scream at him as I run away from him sobbing.

**Eiji's P.O.V**

I stare after Lucy who disappeared after ten seconds. I look back at Tezuka and see his face red who looks super pissed off.

"What do you think you are doing?" Fuji asked.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asked.

"She ran away crying, you don't think there is anything wrong with that? I mean you are the one who caused her to run away. You know you aren't supposed to yell at girls like that, you should treat them kindly because they are fragile." Fuji said.

Tezuka just looks at Fuji.

"Twenty laps everyone." Tezuka said.

"No, you need to go apologize to Lu-chan. I'm not doing anything until you get back." I said.

Everyone looks at me shocked.

"Go Tezuka, or I don't play." I repeat myself.

"Fine." Tezuka replied and left.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was running blindly, only able to see blurry shapes of different colors. I close my eyes and wipe my tears away for them to come back as fast as I wiped them away. I hit something and fall onto my butt.

"Nghh." I groan while letting out another sob.

I look up and see a blur of white on green with tan lines and a white blob on two of the tan lines and black blob on the other two tan lines. The blob bends down and wipes my tears away.

"Why are you crying Lucy?" The blob asks.

"Ry-ryoma?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's me. Why are you crying?" He asks again.

"Tezuka insulted me in front of everyone and he said really mean things." I say.

"Really, that bothered you?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah, but I guess I'll have to get used to it. I just had to get kicked out of the stupid Hyotei Academy."

"How did you get kicked out?" Ryoma asked.

"Well-" I started.

**Author's Note: Yes, perfect cliff hanger. Don't hate me because you love me. I will try to put one out in a little bit and you will love me even more. Dakota u.u**


	5. SexEd talk, oh god!

**Dislaimer: Sorry for the wait, and I don't own the story.**

"Well, first of all, Hyotei teachers do not like to teach students who have a tattoo. They hated me because I have four. Secondly, my attitude isn't the best and telling teachers to fuck off is not a good thing to do if they already hate you. Thirdly, I broke the main donator's son's nose. Fourthly, I threw stink bombs around the school. Finally, well I had a bit of a pyromaniac stage that I went through." I say as I blush a little.

"What did you burn? Did you burn your test, or a piece of clothing?" Ryoma asks.

"Actually, I went in before anyone was in school and decided things needed to get changed. So, I got out a can of axe and a lighter and got a flame going on the lighter, and then I sprayed the axe. It was really simple. The principal didn't like the fact that the fire started in his office, or the fact that it burned a fifth of the school down. After that incident I happened to get expelled and now everyone thinks I have issues because I burned a tiny bit of the school. It's not like anyone got hurt." I say nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah, because burning part of a school totally doesn't matter." Ryoma said while smirking.

"Finally, someone who understands! I could kiss you Ryoma." I yell out.

"Crash!"

I looked around to see what it was and missed Ryoma pulling his hat down even farther to cover his blush.

"Thanks for listening. I'll see you in health." I say while waving and walking to my homeroom.

The bell rang as soon as I got to the room. I slip inside before the teacher arrived and sat down in my seat.

"So, I hear you like Ryoma." Tomoka said.

"Me, no, that could never happen. HE is way too short for me." I said.

"What do you mean; he is taller than you by three inches!" Tomoka shouted.

"Well, three inches isn't enough Tomoka. I think two inches is perfect though." I said while smirking and chuckling lightly.

Ryoma walks in just as I say that and looks at Tomoka who is about to blow.

Tomoka screeched in anger and went back to her desk.

I then let myself laugh out loud. Not Lol, that is way to mainstream, but laugh out loud.

I look at Ryoma and see him smirk. I grinned to him and he just shook his head and sat down.

Classes passed and I fell asleep in most of them because we had covered the material in Hyotei already. Finally, we got to health, the class right before lunch.

"Today, everyone will read a paragraph out of the textbook about a part of sex, or a sex organ. Ryoma, why don't you go first?" The teacher called out.

Ryoma groaned, but stood up with his book.

"The…testicles…are balls found under the….penis…and the hold the…sperm." Ryoma pulled his hat down to hide his blush. "Once a male has reached his…orgasm…then the…testicles…release the…sperm." Ryoma says and sits down immediately.

I start laughing at his embarrassment.

"Lucy, how rude. Don't laugh at other people. You can go next." The teacher scolded.

"Okay, so sex is when the penis enters the vagina and the male thrusts into the female in many different positions. Then as the fuck, I mean make love to eachother, the penis lets sperms out of its testicles slowly before ejaculating into the girl. The sperm travels up the vagina and cervix, into the uterus and fertilize the egg. If they do not fertilize the egg, then they die within a week. If they do fertilize the egg though, then the egg moves over and attaches itself to the uterus's walls with blood and starts to make the baby. Females do not get their periods during this time. Finally, after nine months, unless it is a premature baby, you have your own little bundle of hell." I say with a proud smile as I sit back down, without even a blush on my face.

Everyone looks thoroughly disgusted.

"How did you know all that without reading it from the book? Have you been preggers before?" A random kid asked.

"Actually I-" I started.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the gruesome detail, wait for the next one please or write a private message to me. Dakota u.u**


End file.
